


Репей

by Shiae_Hagall_Serpent



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bromance, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No copy to another site, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent/pseuds/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent
Summary: Когда Гисборн бесится, резких движений лучше не делать. Но вот почему он бесится, неясно...





	Репей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013, команда fandom Robin Hood 2013.  
Вычитывал мой бессменный редактор Кон-сан, и также огромное спасибо моей второй бете Оле.  
Иллюстрация "Ты меня простил?" (коллаж, автор Дита) http://i.imgur.com/5nSVCzt.jpg  
Посвящается моему шервудскому недоразумению )

Гай влетел в спальню, на ходу стаскивая мокрую насквозь рубаху, скомкал ее и не глядя швырнул за спину. Судя по глухому шлепку и тихому возгласу, попал в Алана, который шел следом. Четыре часа на плацу, три сломанных руки и две разбитых головы не помогли сбросить напряжение. Он отстегнул ножны с мечом, расшнуровал широкий кожаный наруч, закрывавший шрам от ожога, кинул все это на кровать и наклонился над тазом.  
— Воды, — процедил он сквозь зубы  
Алан тут же подскочил с кувшином, плеснул Гаю на плечи.  
— Осторожнее, — рявкнул тот, когда холодная струйка потекла в штаны. — Руки из задницы растут? Может, они тебе вообще не нужны?  
Алан счел за благо промолчать. Выживать и приспосабливаться бывший жулик, а ныне оруженосец помощника шерифа умел хорошо. К вспышкам хозяйского раздражения он уже привык. Изучил, когда лучше прикусить язык, а когда — ответить и получить оплеуху, чтобы не нарваться на большее. Он хорошо помнил несколько дней в подземелье, после которых на спине остался узор из белесых рубцов, и тяжелый рыцарский кулак. Тяжелее, пожалуй, только конское копыто. А сейчас нужно быть вдесятеро осторожнее обычного.  
Последние два дня были безумными — стражу утроили, шериф носился по замку, будто в подштанники углей насыпали, на площади с утра до вечера стучали, грохотали, пилили и орали. Гай ходил мрачный, как ночной кошмар, и драл с подчиненных даже не три, а пять шкур. Несколько новичков уже отправились к лекарю, а один, рискнувший что-то брякнуть под горячую руку, — на кладбище. Гай отшвырнул его к стене с такой силой, что бедняга размозжил голову. Причина безумия была проста, как старый пенни — Робин Гуд. Две ночи назад его таки схватили, и теперь он сидел в подземелье, закованный в цепи по самую шею. Казнь шериф собирался устроить с размахом, для чего вызвал палача из Йорка. Ноттингемский был, по его мнению, не настолько хорош.  
— Еще, — велел Гай, когда вода закончилась. Алан поспешно притащил второй кувшин, полил слипшиеся от пота черные волосы, подал полотенце и чистую рубаху.  
Гай выгнул бровь и бросил красноречивый взгляд на кровать. Алан бочком прошмыгнул мимо, принес наруч и ловко зашнуровал его на протянутой руке. Гай натянул рубаху, плеснул в кубок вина из глиняной бутыли, уселся за стол, придвинул блюдо с холодным мясом и сыром. В общем зале он ужинал редко, так что слуги принесли все сюда.  
Алан собрался прислуживать, но Гай кивнул на второе кресло, и когда тот сел, подтолкнул к нему второй кубок.  
— Ел сегодня?  
Алан качнул головой — в этой сутолоке он не то что поесть, отлить не успевал. Гай молча нарезал мясо, положил на лепешку, накрыл сыром и протянул ему. Вторую лепешку взял сам и принялся вяло жевать. Алан же вгрызся в еду, как голодный волк.  
— Внизу был?  
Вопрос застал врасплох, и Алан чуть не подавился. Но Гай глядел в упор, и он быстро закивал. Врать бесполезно. Это Вейзи можно обвести вокруг пальца, а Гисборн видит его насквозь.  
Алан все это время безрезультатно искал способ, как организовать Робину побег. Шериф оказался слишком предусмотрителен. У всех проходов, потайных дверей, чуть ли не в каждой нише торчало по стражнику. Слуг, заподозренных в пособничестве разбойникам, заперли в подземелье. Самого же Робина бросили в каменный мешок, предназначенный для особо опасных преступников. Но хотя бы принести ему кусок мяса и хлеба вместо вонючей тюремной баланды Алан мог. Платил Гай щедро, а звонкая монета — прекрасный способ сделать стражников на какое-то время слепыми, глухими и немыми. Правда, с палачом не вышло. Вернее, первый раз прокатило, а на второй пришел Вейзи, и... Алан вздрогнул.  
— Что там? — Гай налил еще вина, выпил залпом. Синие глаза лихорадочно блестели.  
— Не сбежит, — коротко ответил Алан, прикидывая, что именно от него хотят услышать. Одно дело — уловить настроение, и совсем другое — понять, что творится у Гисборна в голове. Это всегда было непросто, а с тех пор, как леди Мэриан стала графиней фон Виттельсбах, вообще невозможно. Проще укусить себя за локоть.  
— Что там? — повторил Гай, и взгляд его потяжелел настолько, что Алана словно каменной глыбой придавило.  
— Так, не очень, — он уставился в стол. — После того, как Томас кнутом-то поработал...  
В следующую секунду мимо его головы пролетел кубок и врезался в стену. Алан дернулся, но остался сидеть. Когда Гисборн бесится, резких движений лучше не делать. Но вот почему он бесится, неясно. Может, из-за того, что не видел, как его врагу полосовали шкуру?  
— Дьявол! — Гай вскочил, сделал несколько шагов, оперся на каминную полку. — Насколько «не очень»?  
— Ну... не то чтобы совсем плохо, — осторожно произнес Алан, терзаясь догадками. — До эшафота дойдет... если помогут.  
Гай скрипнул зубами. Повисла тишина.  
— Вейзи уехал в Ньюстед, — наконец нарушил молчание Гай. — Надеюсь, не вернется до завтра. — Он оттолкнулся от полки, подошел к сундуку, извлек тяжелый мешочек и бросил его перед Аланом. — Дашь охране по золотому, это их точно заткнет. И привезешь эту вашу... Матильду. От нашего лекаря толку как от козла молока.  
— Сэр Гай, я... то есть... — Алан переводил взгляд с мешочка на Гисборна и обратно. В голове царил хаос.  
— То есть ты сейчас встанешь, пойдешь на конюшню, возьмешь лучшую лошадь, поедешь в Локсли и привезешь Матильду с ее чертовыми травами, — чеканя каждое слово, проговорил Гай. — Если нужно, свяжешь и притащишь волоком. Хотя ради Гуда она сама поедет. Спросят — скажешь, мне знахарка нужна, старые раны болят.  
Алан сгреб мешочек, прикинув, что там не меньше двух десятков монет. Уже закрыв дверь, он услышал грохот и отборную ругань — похоже, Гай смел все со стола.

*******

Гай прислонился к стене у окна, скрестив руки на груди, и ждал, пока слуги уберут погром. Алан должен вернуться после полуночи, так что даже если Вейзи приедет под утро, в чем он сомневался — ньюстедский аббат охоч до возлияний, а шериф от хорошего вина не отказывается, — Матильда свое дело сделать успеет.  
Он знал, что Алан носил Гуду еду, а также подкупил стражу и палача. Сам специально отправлял его с такими поручениями, чтобы тот всегда мог сослаться на хозяйский приказ. И надеялся, что разбойники что-нибудь придумают, всегда ведь придумывали. Посодействовать им по мелочи ничего не стоило: расставить стражу так, чтобы на слабые места попали самые тупые и нерасторопные; «забыть» на видном месте в спальне ключ, чтобы оруженосец успел сделать слепок; поместить пленников в камеру, неподалеку от которой есть потайной ход; подлить страже сонного зелья. О его участии никто не догадывался, даже пронырливый Алан, а найти виновного каждый раз не составляло труда — слуг в замке хватало.  
На борьбу за права крестьян Гаю было плевать — он не разделял и не понимал бредовых идей Гуда. Просто тот был его личным врагом. Что там хотел шериф или принц Джон — не имело значения. С Гудом у него были свои счеты, уже много лет. Давнее предательство — или то, что Гай считал таковым — уже который год отравляло жизнь, опутывало разум ядовитой паутиной, не отпуская даже во сне. Подросток, взявший на себя чужую вину и запертый в ожидании казни, до сих пор прятался глубоко в душе. Гай не мог забыть ни панического страха, ни запаха плесени, ни монотонного звона падающих капель, ни угасающей надежды, что Робин скажет правду, дверь отворится, и его выпустят. Гаю повезло — священник выжил. И лишь поэтому его не казнили. А потом был пожар, и Робин в одночасье стал графом Хантингтоном. Вот только правду он так и не открыл, а Гай с Изабеллой ушли из поместья.  
Снова они встретились через много лет. И Гай не собирался никому отдавать своего врага. Пусть Гуд заплатит ему и за ложь, и за тот страх, и за проданную лорду Торнтону сестру, и много за что еще. Однако в первую очередь — за вырванную с корнем привязанность, за пустоту в сердце на том месте, где когда-то было доверие. Гуд должен потерять все и всех, одно за другим.  
Первым, что Гай отнял у него, было поместье. Следующей должна была стать Мэриан, которую он собирался соблазнить и оставить опороченной. Но потерпел неудачу — собственная честь встала поперек дороги. И доброта Мэриан. Она единственная из всех относилась к нему с теплотой. Он сжег ее дом, ранил и чуть не убил ее саму — правда, в тот миг не зная, кого достал его клинок... Но не сумел, не посмел втоптать ее в грязь, как и выдать Вейзи имя Ночного дозорного. Когда Мэриан приняла предложение графа Фридриха, Гай был счастлив, и лишь отчасти потому, что Гуд все-таки ее потерял.  
Зато с разбойниками он не церемонился. И раз Гуд так привязан к этим бродягам — что ж, им придется умереть, всем. А под конец Гай прикончит и его, один на один. Сам он живым из этой схватки тоже вряд ли выйдет — с таким-то противником. Впрочем, это уже мелочи, смерть и без того бродит за ним по пятам, будет даже приятно, если она примет подобный облик. Но до того никто не смеет убить его врага.  
— Милорд желает что-то еще?  
Робкий голос выдернул Гая из размышлений. Смазливая рыжая служанка кокетливо поглядывала на него из-под ресниц, теребя рукав. Он окинул девицу задумчивым взглядом, задержавшись на пышной груди, которая чуть ли не выпрыгивала из глубокого выреза платья. Потом кивнул и поманил ее. Служанка, делая вид, будто смущается, потянулась к нему за поцелуем, но Гай с силой надавил ей на плечи, вынуждая опуститься на колени. Он не спеша распустил шнуровку на штанах, погладил большим пальцем пухлые губы девицы и, положив ладонь ей на затылок, притянул к своему паху.  
— Милорд, я... не умею так... — пискнула та, подняв на него округлившиеся глаза.  
— Заодно и научишься, — усмехнулся Гай. — Леденцы сосала? Ну, вот и здесь то же самое. Укусишь — выпорю.  
Вошедший с новой бутылью вина слуга замер на пороге и покраснел, как вареный рак. Гай, не переставая толкаться в рот девицы, махнул ему, чтобы оставил все и убирался.

*******

В подземелье было промозгло и сумрачно, свет факелов не мог разогнать сырую темноту. Снизу доносились брань и смех — стража резалась в кости. Гай бросил взгляд через плечо на идущую следом Матильду. Знахарка сжала губы, на лице читалось недоумение — еще с той минуты, как Алан привел ее в спальню. Тот замыкал шествие, стараясь не расплескать горячую воду из кувшина.  
Поначалу Гай не собирался идти с ними, но вдруг обнаружил, что уже спускается первым по выщербленным ступеням. При виде помощника шерифа охранники повскакивали, один сгреб с бочки стаканчик с костями, другой затолкал за ту же бочку флягу. Гай кивком велел отпереть дверь. У него были ключи, но должна же стража отрабатывать свой хлеб. Забрав из держателя два факела, он сунул один Матильде и шагнул в темный проем. Сзади раздалось позвякивание — Алан доставал из мешочка монеты.  
Внутри было еще холоднее, с потолка капала вода. Матильда пробормотала под нос грязное ругательство, и Гай хмыкнул — услышать такое от женщины он не ожидал. Ступени закончились, дальше была небольшая площадка и тяжелая решетчатая дверь.  
Гай отпер замок, толкнул решетку. Заскрежетали петли — при такой сырости сколько ни смазывай, все равно ржавеют в считаные дни.  
— Надо же, кто пожаловал, — раздался хриплый голос. Подняв повыше факел, Гай увидел сидящего на куче соломы Робина: руки прикованы над головой к стене, ноги — к вделанным в пол кольцам. Дышал он тяжело, сипло, запястья были ободраны, левая бровь рассечена, левый глаз заплыл, но правый яростно сверкал из-под спутанных волос. — А я все думал, когда тебя принесет, даже соскучиться ус...  
Робин осекся, здоровый глаз удивленно расширился, и Гай усмехнулся. Да уж, стоило прийти сюда, чтобы увидеть его потрясенную физиономию.  
— Снимите с него... это, — велела Матильда, ткнув пальцем в цепи.  
Гай кинул Алану ключи, и тот принялся снимать с Робина кандалы. Потом помог ему встать, практически перетащил на скамью у двери. При виде спины разбойника Гай скрипнул зубами — рубаха была бурой от засохшей крови. Уж чем-чем, а кнутом Томас орудовал на совесть.  
— Жалеешь, что не сам меня отделал? — язвительно заметил Робин и зашипел от боли, когда Матильда дотронулась до его плеча.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Гай, которому сейчас очень хотелось убивать. — А то я тебя отделаю еще похлеще.  
— Замолчите оба, — прикрикнула знахарка. — Держите мне свет, милорд, раз уж вы здесь. Алан, давай воду.  
Когда с Робина наконец сняли рубаху, он побелел как полотно и едва не терял сознание, так что Алану приходилось обеими руками удерживать его в сидячем положении.  
— Много я не сделаю, — Матильда посмотрела на Гая, губы у нее дрожали, в отличие от рук. — Его нужно увести отсюда, хорошо промыть раны, перевязать...  
— Это невозможно, — угрюмо отозвался тот. — Сделай что сумеешь. И дай ему что-нибудь... — он перевел дыхание, чтобы голос не сорвался. — Ну, что-то... чтобы не так больно было.  
Теперь на него с удивлением воззрились все трое. Гай дернул щекой и отвернулся. Ему было не по себе. Вид избитого и измученного Гуда не вызывал ни радости, ни удовлетворения. Зато вызывал совсем другое, почти забытое чувство, которое, как он думал, давно умерло.  
— Пойду проверю посты, — Гай сунул факел в щель между камнями, хмуро взглянул на Алана. — Не приковывай его. И свет оставь.  
Он резко развернулся и вышел, оставаться здесь дольше было выше его сил.

*******

Двадцать ступеней вниз, до каменного мешка. Отпирать дверь Гай не стал, вгляделся сквозь решетку в полумрак, слабо освещенный единственным факелом. Алан повез Матильду обратно в Локсли, а он не мог уснуть, слонялся по галереям, пока ноги сами не принесли его сюда. Робин лежал на животе и, похоже, дремал.  
— Что я здесь делаю, дьявол раздери? — пробормотал себе под нос Гай и ударил кулаком по прутьям.  
— Вот я тоже думаю, что ты здесь делаешь, дьявол раздери?  
Гай вздрогнул. Робин с видимым усилием перевернулся на бок и сел.  
— Как спина? — невпопад спросил Гай.  
— Наверное, лучше, — отозвался Робин. В голосе снова проскользнули удивленные нотки, вряд ли он ожидал такого вопроса. — Матильда что-то мне дала. И это... спасибо, что привез ее, а то было совсем погано. И что не стал обратно приковывать. Конечно, ты просто хочешь, чтобы я сам дотащился до эшафота, но все равно спасибо.  
— Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты тащился до эшафота, — медленно произнес Гай.  
Робин закашлялся — не иначе, подавился ответом.  
— Я или спятил, или у меня что-то со слухом, — хрипловато произнес он через какое-то время. — Повтори, что ты сказал.  
— У тебя что-то со слухом, — усмехнулся Гай. — Раз не услышал с первого раза. Я не хочу, чтобы ты тащился до эшафота. Я хочу сам тебя убить. Своими руками. И смотреть при этом тебе в глаза.  
— Фух, а я-то решил, что и правда рехнулся, — Робин фыркнул, вытянул ноги и тут же схватился за бок, поморщился. — А у тебя всего лишь мелкая месть. Нет бы с размахом, как Вейзи.  
— Мне вполне хватит и мелкой мести.  
Гай все-таки отпер дверь, вошел в камеру, отстегнул от пояса флягу с вином, бросил Робину на колени. Подумав, сел на корточки напротив него.  
— Из шерифовых запасов, — он кивнул на флягу. — Не отравлено, сам только что пил.  
Робин откупорил флягу, сделал глоток и довольно зажмурился.  
— Ну хоть какая-то радость напоследок. Будешь? — он протянул флягу Гаю.  
Тот взял, отпил, снова передал Робину, задев при этом его пальцы. Оба вздрогнули.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — после недолгого молчания проговорил Гай. — Охраны до черта, но время еще есть...  
— В Шервуде сдохло что-то большое? — пробормотал Робин, бровь над здоровым глазом выгнулась. — Тебе ведь легко прикончить меня прямо сейчас, я толком и сопротивляться не смогу, после матильдиного пойла-то. Как пыльным мешком по голове пришибло.  
— Я не хочу убивать тебя, когда ты беспомощен, — Гай поднялся, прошелся по камере. — Срань господня, лучше бы ты в Святой земле помер, было бы проще.  
— Но я не помер, и все сложно, — Робин хмыкнул и снова схватился за бок.  
— Сложнее некуда, — процедил Гай, саданув кулаком по стене.  
Несколько минут он расхаживал по камере, а Робин молча следил за ним.  
— Слушай, Гиз... — начал разбойник.  
Гай дернулся, как от удара.  
— Не смей меня так называть, — прошипел он. — Ты, чертов графский щенок...  
Время словно повернулось вспять — от одного-единственного слова.

_— Слушай, Гиз, я что видел! — Робин подпрыгивает от нетерпения, дергает его за рукав. — Пойдем, покажу! Это на старой мельнице, пойдем, ну!_  
_— Отстань, репей._  
_Гай отмахивается, но Робин упрямо тащит его за собой, и он сдается, как всегда. «Это» оказывается гнездом коршуна, и он сдергивает Робина вниз, на сено, а сам подставляет разъяренной птице руку. Тонкие белые шрамы от когтей и клюва остаются надолго..._

_— Слушай, Гиз, это тебе, — довольный Робин протягивает ему короткий кривой кинжал с обтянутой кожей рукоятью и клеймом в виде головы ястреба на клинке. — Ты ж его хотел._  
_Гай качает головой, губы невольно расплываются в улыбке._  
_— Спер?_  
_Робин заливисто смеется, кидает ему на колени ножны._  
_— Ну да, делов-то. Все равно они уехали, даже если хватятся, мало ли где пропало._  
_Гай берет кинжал, который еще хранит тепло руки, сует в рукав..._

_— Слушай, Гиз... я больше не буду, честно._  
_Робин осторожно смывает ему кровь со сбитых костяшек, прикладывает к рассеченной губе разжеванную крапиву._  
_— Будешь._  
_Гай обреченно машет второй рукой. Робин ввязывается в драки раз в седмицу, не бросать же его отбиваться одного._  
_— Ну, буду, — насупившись, Робин макает обрывок рубахи в ручей и поливает водой ссадины Гая. — Толстый Сэм назвал тебя ублюдком, а у тебя отец есть._  
_Гай вздыхает. Говорить о том, что его мать и отец Робина тайно встречаются, он не хочет — ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет._  
_— Толстый Сэм тебя старше, в два раза шире, и кулаки у него с тыкву,— он щелкает Робина по носу. — А ты хоть и графский, но щенок, куда тебе против него, подрасти сначала._  
_Робин хмурится еще сильнее._  
_— Я никому не дам тебя оскорблять. Ты мой вассал._  
_Гай запрокидывает голову и смеется._  
_— Скорее небо рухнет на землю, чем я стану твоим вассалом, сопляк! Я тебе оммаж не собираюсь приносить, буду вольным рыцарем, куда хочу, туда иду._  
_Робин сердито смотрит на него, потом улыбается, солнечно, как умеет только он, и сердце у Гая ухает вниз._  
_— Ладно, будешь вольным. Но я все равно никому не дам тебя оскорблять._  
_Вот как с ним спорить-то?.._

_— Слушай, Гиз, а давай когда совсем выр... вырастем, поплывем за море._  
_Они валяются на сеновале, уплетают стащенные на кухне вишневые пироги и запивают вином. Разбавленным, но у Робина уже слегка путается язык._  
_— Брат Доминик говорит, там живут эти... ани... антрепоты... хочу посмотреть. Они ходят на головах._  
_— Антиподы, дурень! — Гай хохочет во все горло._  
_— Я так и сказал, — Робин дуется, но недолго, и вскоре тоже смеется. — Ну что, поплывем?_  
_— Можно, — Гай потягивается, смотрит на звезды сквозь прорехи в крыше. — Только там не антиподы живут, а сарацины. Меньше слушай всяких монахов, лучше читай, что умные люди пишут._  
_— Пусть будут сарацины, — легко соглашается Робин. — Все равно хочу посмотреть. С тобой._  
_— Ну, раз хочешь, то поплывем. Ты же все равно не отвяжешься, репей._  
_Гай ерошит его светлые волосы. Робин зевает, перекатывается на бок._  
_— Не отвяжусь... — бормочет он, а через минуту уже спит, уткнувшись Гаю в подмышку... _

— Слушай, Гиз...  
Гай вынырнул из воспоминаний, посмотрел на Робина сверху вниз. Тот неловко привалился боком к стене, морщился, дыхание было хриплым, волосы на лбу слиплись от пота.  
— Что? — Гай сжал кулаки. Хотелось заорать, сломать что-нибудь и хорошенько врезать Робину, чтобы заткнулся и не бередил душу. Но ведь не отстанет же. А бить его сейчас... И так едва шевелится.  
— Прости.  
Гай задохнулся и, кажется, забыл все слова.  
— За тот случай, — уточнил Робин, видимо, приняв его молчание за непонимание. — Я тогда просто струсил... Мне же было всего двенадцать, и я испугался. Я думал, ты скажешь сам, но ты промолчал, а мне было страшно. Я бы все равно признался, наверное, но... случился этот пожар... Я тебя искал... И не нашел. Решил, вы с Изабеллой погибли в огне. Я... — он запнулся, потом продолжил: — Я заупокойную по вам заказывал. Раз в год за нее. А за тебя... каждый месяц. Давно собирался сказать, но все никак не получалось. Мы же то дрались, то еще что... — Робин неровно вздохнул, закашлялся, прижимая ладонь к боку. — Не хотелось подыхать, не поговорив.  
Гаю еще больше захотелось что-нибудь сломать. Не надо было ему сюда приходить, тогда все осталось бы по-прежнему, он считал бы Робина врагом. А теперь что? Иисусовы яйца, опять все с ног на голову. Он открыл было рот, но не успел ничего сказать.  
— Гиззи!  
Гай медленно обернулся. На пороге стоял, пошатываясь, шериф. От него разило, как от винной бочки, а через плечо был перекинут тяжелый кнут.  
— Как хорошо, что ты здесь, мой мальчик.  
Вейзи шагнул в камеру, запнулся о порог и был вынужден ухватиться за решетку, чтобы не упасть.  
— Вижу, ты решил навестить нашего гостя.  
Шериф потрепал Гая по щеке, и того передернуло. Эта привычка Вейзи всегда его бесила, а уж сейчас... Перед глазами начала сгущаться красная пелена.  
— Мне тут сказали, что к нему кое-то приходил... Знахарка. Ай-яй-яй, Гиззи, как нехорошо с твоей стороны действовать за моей спиной. Хотя, может быть, ты просто хотел, чтобы он подольше протянул? Ну конечно, разве я мог в тебе ошибаться!  
Вейзи стащил с плеча кнут, ткнул Гая рукоятью в бок и пьяно рассмеялся.  
— Держи, мой мальчик, ты, помнится, умеешь обращаться с этой игрушкой. Согрей нашего дорогого графа, а я полюбуюсь.  
Гай посмотрел на кнут. На шерифа. Снова на кнут. Краем глаза он видел, как Робин подобрался, подтянул к себе цепь с кандалами.  
— Милорд, вы предлагаете мне выполнять работу палача? — ровным тоном спросил Гай. — Мне? Рыцарю? Высечь лорда? Родственника короля?  
— Именно, Гиззи, — шериф пьяно рыгнул. — Ты моя шавка, и если хочешь оставаться на своем месте, то будешь делать, что я скажу. Как всегда. Или, может, тебе тоже хочется поплясать в петле?  
Гая захлестнуло ледяной яростью, но в голове при этом стало ясно, как никогда прежде.  
— Как всегда, — он протянул раскрытую ладонь, и Вейзи, ухмыляясь, вложил в нее кнут.  
Снизу донесся сиплый вздох, и звякнула цепь. Не глядя, что там собирается делать Робин, Гай дернул кнут, который шериф еще не выпустил. Вейзи потерял равновесие, качнулся вперед, открыл рот, чтобы заорать, и тут между зубов ему с размаху воткнулась деревянная рукоять. Он захлебнулся воплем, а Гай отшвырнул его к стене, второй рукой рванул из ножен кинжал и ударил в живот, снизу вверх. Глаза у Вейзи расширились, он захрипел, задергался, вцепился ему в горло. Гай сжал его запястье, выкрутил с такой силой, что хрустнули кости.  
— Вы спутали, милорд, — процедил он, проворачивая кинжал и рывком дергая выше, вспарывая плоть. Вейзи забулькал, из углов рта потекли вязкие алые струйки, ноги дергались. Из расширяющегося разреза выскользнули кишки, синеватыми червями скользнули по сапогам Гая. Завоняло мочой и дерьмом. — У меня в гербе волк, а не пес. А волки, как известно, бывают бешеными.  
Вейзи скреб ему по плечам и груди скрюченными пальцами, глаза выкатились из орбит, но вбитая в глотку рукоять кнута глушила крики.  
— Ты, плебейская крыса, — голос Гая звучал спокойно, почти отстраненно. Он продолжал проворачивать кинжал, наматывая на лезвие оставшиеся в брюшине внутренности, рука до середины запястья ушла в разрез. — Может, я плохо помню, что такое верность, но зато не забыл, что такое честь. А у тебя ее никогда не было.  
Вейзи дернулся последний раз и обвис. Гай сорвал с его шеи шерифскую цепь, выдернул клинок, и тело рухнуло в груду кишок, распласталось на полу, как раздавленная лягушка. Несколько секунд Гай смотрел на него, а затем с силой надавил ногой на рукоять кнута, вгоняя ее еще глубже в глотку трупа.  
— Жаль, что убить можно только один раз, — он стащил перемазанную кровью перчатку, брезгливо скривился.  
— Ты... точно бешеный... — сдавленно просипел Робин, отвернулся, и его вырвало.  
Гай вздохнул, сходил к лавке, где стоял кувшин с водой, сполоснул руки. Остатки он принес Робину и терпеливо ждал, пока тот прополощет рот и умоется.  
— Не думал, что крестоносцы такие неженки, — Гай повертел цепь и надел себе на шею. — Встать можешь?  
— Могу, — Робин уцепился за выступ стены и с трудом выпрямился. — Я не неженка. Убивать в бою — это одно, а так...  
— Я в бою убивал раз десять, расскажу потом, — Гай усмехнулся. — А так — гораздо чаще.  
— Об этом я слышать не хочу, — буркнул Робин.  
— Неженка, — Гай усмехнулся еще шире. — Все равно расскажу, и об этом тоже. А пока пойдем, надо тебя вымыть, что ли. И накормить. И подумать, что дальше делать. Я ведь теперь шериф, — он подцепил пальцем цепь. — Самовольно назначенный.  
— Придумаем что-нибудь, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Робин, сделал шаг, охнул и начал оседать на пол.  
Гай подхватил его, не дав упасть, закинул руку себе на плечи.  
— Слушай, Гиз... — пробормотал Робин, пока Гай тащил его наверх.  
— Чего тебе?  
— А кинжал еще у тебя? Тот, с ястребом?  
— Да, сам же знаешь.  
Робин замолчал, но через три ступени снова заговорил.  
— Слушай, Гиз...  
— Что еще?  
— Ты меня простил?  
— Нет, — Гай хмыкнул. — Всю жизнь будешь прощения просить.  
— Ладно, буду... Ты только скажи, что простил.  
— Да простил, простил. Ты же не отвяжешься, репей.  
— Не отвяжусь, — довольно вздохнул Робин и потерял сознание.


End file.
